Une rencontre inattendue
by ArthuRrrr
Summary: Cette histoire a été écrite pour un concours d'écriture, il y a plusieurs mois. AU.


_Une rencontre inattendue_

Le 1er Janvier correspond au vestibule d'une nouvelle année. Une journée pour se donner l'envie d'être différent pendant les 51 semaines à venir. Finalement, qu'est ce qu'une année si ce n'est une poignée de secondes qui vous change à jamais ?

Les premières secondes de Janvier servent, sans doute, à espérer une année plus grande, plus amoureuse, plus fructueuse comme si une nouvelle vie s'offrait à nous après le 31 Décembre. Comme si l'on pouvait faire table rase des douze mois précédents, oubliant les erreurs, la peines ou les actes manqués…

Néanmoins Kate ignorait encore que ce premier jour de Janvier allait lui offrir un cadeau inestimable.

* * *

L'avocate ouvrit légèrement les yeux sans pour autant quitter sa couette. Elle se laissait bercer par les rires des enfants qui vagabondaient dans le parc d'à coté. Ce matin là, New York portait son manteau blanc et pour l'espace d'un instant, la Grosse Pomme demeurait paisible. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté laissant profiter les newyorkais de la beauté du monde. Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et ramena la couette jusque sous son nez. Elle savourait pleinement ces quelques jours de repos que lui avait imposé le cabinet.

Chaque jour de sa vie était comme écrit sur du papier à musique au grand désespoir de son père. Pour Jim, Kate était la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée dans la vie mais la voir dédier son existence à son travail au détriment de sa vie privée lui brisait le cœur. Cependant, il aurait pu plaider pendant des heures, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais changé d'avis. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère de ce côté là. Et au fond, il se demanda si ce n'était pas justement pour cela, qu'il avait épousée Johanna.

Inévitablement, un jour, sa fille trouvera un homme en qui elle aura suffisamment confiance pour lâcher prise et qui sera capable de lui montrer que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue, comme il l'avait fait pour sa femme.

Kate finit par délaisser sa couette, non sans un soupir. Elle se surprit elle-même, flâner au lit n'était pas réellement dans sa nature. La jeune femme enfila un vieux pull de Stanford, un jeans et lança la cafetière. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la ville s'éveiller doucement avec des cris de surprise devant les tapis blancs qui jonchaient les pas de portes.

Après avoir savouré le tendre liquide noir, elle fila sous l'eau bouillante de sa douche. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la vapeur de l'eau chaude envahit la salle de bain. Elle en sortit les cheveux encore humides qui ondulait sur ses épaules dénudées. Beckett choisit un pull rouge et un jeans noir. Elle resta pieds nus pour sentir le parquet froid sous ses orteils, même si elle avait du mal à se séparer de ses talons hauts, elle aimait aussi la simple sensation du bois contre sa peau.

Bien qu'elle soit en vacances, le travail n'était pas vraiment loin. Alors, elle s'assit sur son canapé et sortit de sa sacoche le dossier en cours. Elle étala toutes les pièces sur sa table basse et fit une relecture complète de sa prochaine plaidoirie. Elle ajouta quelques petites annotations dans la marge et surligna les mots qui lui déplaisaient.

La quiétude de l'après-midi fut interrompue par des coups assénés à sa porte. Elle ouvrit cette dernière et tomba nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie.

· Lanie ? On ne devait pas se retrouvait que dans… une heures ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant sa montre.

· Justement à ce sujet… ça te dérange si on repousse ?

· Euh… Non, pas de soucis.

· Merci, parce que j'ai rencontré un mec hier soir, et il m'a invitée à diner.

· T'as craqué sur un petit rat de laboratoire ?

· Arrrrh... Non ! Je rentrais de la soirée du labo, et au feu entre Madison et la 5th, j'ai embouti l'arrière de sa voiture…

· Vraiment ?!

· Oui… Mais attends, il est lieutenant de police. On a parlé toute la nuit, il s'appelle Javier et il est vraiment charmant ! T'es sûre ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda-t-elle contrarié de laisser sa meilleure amie alors qu'elles avaient prévu d'aller au cinéma ensemble.

· Non, y a pas de soucis, va rejoindre ton apollon !

Lorsque le légiste eut à peine refermé la porte de son appartement, Kate se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Puis, elle décida d'y aller seule. Finalement, une fois la lumière éteinte, il ne resterait plus qu'elle et le film, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Beckett passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, un brin de maquillage, mit des talons hauts et son manteau. Elle retrouva sa voiture un peu plus haut dans la rue et prit la direction du cinéma.

* * *

L'avocate s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment lorsque son téléphone sonna.

· Maman ?

· Bonjour Katie. Je voulais juste te rappeler qu'on se retrouve à 19h30 devant le Carlton sur Madison Avenue.

· Euh...

· Oh non ! Katherine, tu avais promis de m'accompagner ! Il y aura Richard Castle, en plus. Tu ne veux pas un petit autographe sur ta poitrine ?

· Oh si ! J'en meure d'envie !

· Bah, tu vois ! Donc 19h30, ne sois pas en retard ! Bisous.

· D'accord… Bisous.

Beckett souffla, la nuit s'annonçait longue… très longue. Toutes ces soirées se ressemblait, elles étaient ostentatoires et futiles, mais sa mère n'en ratait aucune. Johanna était une fan inconditionnelle de Richard Castle. Un playboy qui avait écrit quelques romans mais généralement plus connu pour ses Unes dans la presse People. Un séducteur hors pair qui signait ses autographes sur les poitrines de femmes superficielles pour lesquelles la littérature s'arrêtait à la lecture des Picsous. Elles n'avaient jamais dû ouvrir l'un des romans mais espéraient seulement se faire tripoter par un homme un brin charmant.

Comme chaque 1er Janvier, ce cinéma repassait un grand classique. Alors, elle prit une place pour _La Maison du Lac,_ quoi de mieux qu'un vieux film des années 80 pour se donner la force d'affronter une foule hystérique prête à tout pour quelques mots sur la page de garde d'un roman ? Selon la jeune femme, les popcorns étaient pratiquement obligatoires pour un film avec Katharine Hepburn. Alors son ticket dans une main et son petit paquet de popcorns dans l'autre, elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à la salle 02. Mais alors qu'il ne lui restait que deux marches tout au plus, un homme surgit et son encas finit sa vie sur la moquette du cinéma.

Beckett s'apprêta à lui expliquer clairement le fond de sa pensée, elle lui jeta un regard noir capable de faire pâlir Cerbère mais quand ses yeux se perdirent dans ce bleu océan, elle n'eut pas la force d'exprimer son mécontentement. Il était grand, des épaules carrées, un manteau bleu nuit et une barbe de trois jours qui le rendait diablement sexy. Ils se regardèrent un court instant, et le jeune homme s'excusa plusieurs fois avant de reprendre sa course jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

Kate entra dans la salle, elle opta pour le dernier rang, même si le cinéma était pratiquement désert, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de recevoir des coups de pieds dans son fauteuil pendant deux heures. Elle déposa son manteau et son sac à main sur le siège de gauche et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Mais, c'était inévitable, malgré une salle pratiquement vide, un homme vint s'asseoir à sa droite. Il déposa deux paquets de popcorns sur son siège afin de se débarrasser de sa veste.

· _Qui peut bien acheter deux paquets de popcorns ? Il n'est peut-être pas seul. Mais pourquoi se coller à moi alors ?!_

· Je voulais me faire pardonner, alors je vous ai racheté des popcorns, déclara-t-il en lui tendant l'un des deux paquets.

· Euh… Merci. Vous me suivez ou quoi ?!

· Quoi ?! Non ! Bien-sur que non ! Répondit-il confus.

· Alors comme ça, l'inconnu du hall d'entrée aime aussi les popcorns et Katharine Hepburn ?

· Oui, je l'avoue ! Mais comment ce fait-il qu'une jeune femme se retrouve seule dans un cinéma le 01 Janvier ?

· Mon amie a eut un empêchement, et vous qu'elle est votre excuse ?

· Ma fille m'a lâchement abandonné pour son nouveau copain…

· Oh… Vous êtes plutôt Katharine ou Audrey Hepburn ?

· Audrey ! Comment résister à un tel sourire ! Et vous ?

· Katharine, sans aucune hésitation !

· Je vais tout faire pour vous faire changer d'avis alors, répondit-il avec sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

* * *

Le générique s'empara de l'écran sonnant le dur retour à la réalité. Elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à quitter son siège mais la lumière revint déjà et le film était terminé. En peu de temps la salle avait été désertée mais cet inconnu l'attendait appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Kate lui sourit et ils quittèrent le cinéma. Dehors, la nuit avait élu domicile sur New York. La jeune femme regarda sa montre, il ne lui restait plus que 5 minutes avant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour lui dire qu'elle était encore en retard. Elle allait lui faire un geste de la main et filer par la petite ruelle pour rejoindre sa voiture mais Castle fut plus rapide.

· Je peux vous offrir un café ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. _Pourquoi sentait-il ce besoin d'être toujours près d'elle ?_

· Pourquoi pas ! Vous avez des révélations à me faire ? Des aveux peut-être ? En vérité, après ce film vous trouvez que le talent de Katharine Hepburn surpasse le sourire d'Audrey Hepburn ?

· Vous pouvez toujours espérer ! Alors c'est oui ?

· Vous voulez m'ajouter à la liste de vos conquêtes ?

· Je pensais plutôt au contraire !

 _Dring… Dring… Dring… Dring…_

· Vous ne répondez pas ? Votre ami doit surement vous attendre pour une soirée en tête à tête, après tout, nous somme le 01 Janvier.

· Euh… Non en fait… C'est ma mère. Et j'essaie d'éviter la soirée prévue alors un café serait parfait mais vous n'êtes pas attendu, vous ?

· Si mais à quoi bon vivre par obligation alors qu'un café impromptu s'offre à moi ?

· Hum… Charmeur de surcroit !

New York n'était jamais aussi envoutante que la nuit. Alors que des ombres couraient dans la fumée des taxis, ces deux inconnus marchaient tranquillement dans les rues partiellement éclairées à la recherche d'un café. Beckett releva son col, Dieu, qu'il faisait froid ce soir là !

Kate le détaillait discrètement du regard, elle le trouvait bougrement sexy. Au premier abord, il avait tout pour plaire, elle alla jusqu'à imaginer la douceur de ses lèvres et instinctivement, elle passa sa langue sur les siennes. Il était charmant, attentionné et drôle, il devait forcement cacher quelque chose. Puis une phrase refit surface _« Ma fille m'a lâchement abandonné pour son nouveau copain »_ , il était surement marié ! Qu'espérait-il vraiment ?

Castle était émerveillé par cette femme dont il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Jamais encore une femme ne l'avait encore subjuguée ainsi. Il était envouté par sa délicatesse, son coté énigmatique et ses yeux capables de vous faire défaillir. Dire qu'elle était sublime ne semblait pas encore suffisant pour la décrire.

Leur choix s'arrêta sur un petit bar sur la 34th. Les murs étaient en briques rouges, le bar trônait sur la gauche et sur la droite se trouvait des banquettes de cuir blanchies par l'usure du temps. Les murs étaient recouverts de photos d'acteurs, d'auteurs et de Unes de journaux. Il semblait tout droit sorti de l'époque de la prohibition.

Beckett prit un latté avec une double doses de vanille et lui un noir serré. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et durant quelques secondes se fut le silence qui régna. Mais, il était loin d'être gênant, bien au contraire. Ils étaient face à face, l'azur dans l'émeraude et cela suffisait pour les faire sourire comme deux adolescents.

Néanmoins, Castle finit par rompre le silence trop désireux de connaître cette femme qui le déstabilisait au point qu'il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation.

· Qu'est ce que vous êtes dans la vie à part regarder des classiques dans un cinéma vide ?

· Je suis avocate et vous que faites vous de vos journées ?

· Je travaille dans le domaine culturel, déclara-t-il de peur que le regard de la jeune femme ne change en apprenant comment il gagnait sa vie.

· Vous avez une fille ?

· Oui, elle a 18 ans. Je l'élève seul depuis mon divorce… Et vous un mari ? Des enfants ?

· Oh désolée… Moi ? Non, ni mari ni enfants. Il y a quelques années, j'aurai pu porter un anneau à mon annulaire mais au dernier moment, il a préféré accepter une promotion à Boston…

· Ne soyez pas désolée, nous avons juste eu un petit désaccord sur le sens du mot « fidélité »… Il faut être un véritable idiot pour ne pas apprécier votre compagnie !

Beckett sentit ses joues s'empourprer, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration à peine voilée. Elle fut sauvée par la sonnerie de son portable.

 _Dring… Dring…_

· Je dois répondre, déclarèrent-ils d'une seule voix tout sourire.

 _POV Beckett_

· Oui maman

· Katherine, mais où est-ce que tu es, bon sang ?! Déjà une heure que je t'attends ! T'as de la chance que lui aussi soit en retard ! T'es où là ?

· Euh… là… je suis en bas de mon immeuble en train d'appeler un taxi, je suis là dans 10 minutes…

· Bon dépêche toi ! Je ne veux pas le rater !

· Oui, je sais, j'arrive.

 _POV Castle_

· Oui ?

· Je te promets que je vais te tuer de mes propres mains ! D'abord, tu tues ton personnage principal et ensuite, tu oses arriver en retard à la soirée de promotion organisée un 01 Janvier !

· Trouve une excuse ! T'es douée pour mentir alors montres à cette foule à quel point tu excelles dans ce domaine. Je suis là dans 10 minutes.

· Dans ce métier ta légitimité repose un peu sur tes romans mais surtout sur ta belle gueule et il y aura un jour cela ne suffira plus ! Et à ce moment là, tu regretteras d'avoir pris tes fans pour les idiots !

· 10 minutes… Juste 10 minutes !

Ils raccrochèrent et s'observèrent un court instant. Inconsciemment, ils espéraient qu'il neige ou simplement ne pas trouver de taxi pour que cette soirée s'éternise un peu plus. Aucun des deux ne voulait que cette parenthèse inattendue ne s'arrête.

Mais, ils finirent par quitter ce petit bar, sur le trottoir Rick héla un taxi. Il s'approcha de Kate et l'embrassa sur la joue dans une lenteur déconcertante. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de protester, il était là, collé contre elle ! Il s'écarta avec la même lenteur et la regarda dans les yeux. Il prétendait devoir partir, cependant, son regard le trahissait. Elle fit volte face et la voiture se fondit dans la nuit.

* * *

Le taxi la déposa au coin de la rue. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place. Mais Beckett sortit son plus beau sourire et retrouva sa mère dans le hall d'entrée. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi cette foules de fans toutes plus hystériques les unes que les autres.

· Katie ! Mais enfin où étais-tu ?

· Au cinéma… Il repassait _La Maison du lac_. Pourquoi ?

· Pourquoi ? Tu sais que de nombreuses personnes tueraient pour avoir ses billets !

· Stop ! Je suis là, d'accord ! Et ton playboy n'est toujours pas là, lui ! Il doit surement être dans un bar en train d'offrir un verre à la première femme un peu trop dévergondée qu'il a croisée !

· Katherine, chut ! Déclara sa mère.

Les portes de l'hôtel s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la star de la soirée. Au moment où il frôla le tapis rouge, la foule s'agglutina contre les cordons de sécurité pour avoir la chance d'admirer leur auteur préféré. Lorsque Kate put enfin apercevoir cet homme, son cœur rata un battement. La jeune femme qui l'avait retenu, c'était elle ! Richard Castle lui avait payé des popcorns et ils avaient partagé un moment hors du temps dans ce café. Cet homme qu'elle méprisait lui avait fait passer une après-midi merveilleuse.

La soirée était à son apogée mais Kate resta adossée contre un mur. Elle observait ces femmes plus ou moins jeunes désireuses d'un autographe à la bordure de la dentelle de leurs soutiens gorges.

· Tu me cherchais ? Demanda l'écrivain en arrivant près d'elle.

· J'aurais dû ? Je crois qu'une poitrine t'attend…

· Détache un peu ton chemisier alors…

· Hein ? Hors de question ! Je parlais de la blonde en face…

· Arrrrh ! Et si on s'échappait !

· Pardon ?

· Un film en noir et blanc dans mon canapé, ça te dis ?

· Toutes ces femmes sont venues pour te voir et toi tu veux déserter ?! S'indigna-t-elle.

· Elles sont venues pour la douceur de ma main sur leur sein !

· Pas ma mère ! Alors tu finis ta séance de dédicace et après peut-être…

Kate n'en revenait pas, elle n'avais jamais cédé à un homme aussi facilement. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'un film…

Castle signait tantôt des livres tantôt des poitrines mais ses pensées étaient accaparées par le souvenir d'un sourire sans égal et des yeux lumineux.

Dans la file d'attente, Johanna trépignait d'impatience. Dans cinq personnes, elle sera en face de celui qu'elle considérait comme le meilleur auteur de sa génération. Kate avait retrouvé sa mère et attendait patiemment leur tour.

· Pour qui dois-je le dédicacer ? demanda-t-il alors que l'azur se perdit de nouveau dans l'émeraude.

· Johanna, s'il vous plait, répondit-elle éclatant leur bulle.

· Et pour vous ?

· Euh… Moi ? S'enquit-elle surprise.

· Oui, vous ! Alors ?

· Kate

· Un prénom magnifique pour une femme non moins sublime ! Charma-t-il en remplissant la page de garde de son dernier roman. Tenez… Passez une bonne soirée.

· Merci… Beaucoup… Répondit-elle en sentant ses joues rougir.

Beckett s'appuya de nouveau le long du mur qu'elle avait quitté pour accompagner sa mère jusque devant le romancier. La curiosité fut telle que la jeune femme ne résista pas et ouvrit le roman. Plus ses yeux descendaient sur le papier plus un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'écrivain qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quittée du regard.

 _« Visiblement ni toi ni moi n'avions envie de quitter notre petit bar pour cette soirée. Tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas désobéi, je termine la séance. T'es encore plus charmante quand tu es gênée ! A la fin de la soirée, je serais au bout de la rue, j'ai hâte… Rick Castle. »_

Castle passa le reste de la soirée à regarder sa montre. Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose, quitter cette chaise et rejoindre Kate pour finir la soirée dans son canapé devant un bon film.

Lorsque la soirée s'acheva, Kate prétexta retrouver Lanie chez des amis pour éviter de raccompagner sa mère. Les deux femmes sortirent et Johanna prit un taxi laissant sa fille seule sur le trottoir mais que pour quelques secondes puisque Castle ne tarda pas.

· Tu ne comptais quand même pas partir sans moi ?

· Non mais ma mère aurait fait une attaque si je lui avais dit que je l'abandonnais pour passer la fin de soirée avec toi.

· M. Castle, je suis navré de vous interrompre. Je suis le magasiner qui s'est occupé de fournir la décoration de la soirée et je me demandais si vous pourriez me signer le dernier Derrick Storm.

· Evidemment ! Tenez… Bonne nuit.

· Merci beaucoup, bonne nuit.

· On va le voir ce film ?

· Evidemment !

Ils rejoignirent l'appartement de Castle à pied, il faisait un peu frais mais le ciel dégagé permettait d'admirer la beauté du firmament.

* * *

L'écrivain sortit les clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, il laissa Kate rentrer la première dans le salon de ce loft démesuré. Mais son attention fut attirée par un refrain entêtant qui lui rappela son enfance. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant d'où venait cette chanson fondée sur ce mot beaucoup trop long et parfaitement atroce qu'est _«supercalifragilisticexpialidocius »_. Une tête rousse regardait Mary Poppins dans le canapé.

· Alexis ?

· Bonsoir papa ! Je suis tombée sur cette cassette en fouil…

· Alexis, Kate, Kate, Alexis.

· Bonsoir, déclara Kate sur un ton mal assuré.

· Euh… Bonsoir… Bon… Euh… Je vais aller me coucher.

· Non, non, restez, c'est moi qui vais partir ! Rétorqua la jeune avocate gênée.

· Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, bonne fin de soirée.

Beckett s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau mais elle sentit la main de Castle se glisser dans le creux de ses reins. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais elle ne bougea pas, cette sensation était tellement agréable.

· Je ne voulais pas faire fuir ta fille !

· Ne t'en fais pas, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

· Un verre de vin ?

· Parfait ! Casablanca ?

· Oh oui ! Alors comme ça, tu es le grand Richard Castle ?

· Oui, c'est bien moi… Répondit-il en baissant la tête de peur que son image publique ne la fasse fuir.

· Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais lu un de tes romans ni les magasines people qui raconte ta vie à ta place mais d'après ce que me conte ma mère, tes scènes de crimes sont de pures merveilles !

· Wahou… Tant de franchise, je n'y suis pas habitué !

· Ca risque d'être la question la plus banale qui soit, mais pourquoi le macabre ?

· Parce que nous sommes attirés par ce qui est censé nous repousser. Les gens préfèrent s'enfumer plutôt que de se voir mourir et pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils recherchent à travers mes livres. J'aime le macabre pour l'importance des détails. Ce n'est pas le lieu ni la personne qui font une bonne intrigue, c'est la manière d'y raconter les détails. Je pourrais très bien écrire la mort d'un professeur d'histoire médiévale dans une cuniculiculture sans que ce ne soit barbant pour autant !

· Hum… Je suis tentée de te mettre au défi.

Ils étaient assis dans le canapé de l'écrivain devant Humphrey Bogart. Ils étaient enivrés, épanouis et heureux. Beckett s'endormit sur la poitrine du romancier, ce dernier tira le plaid jusqu'aux niveau de ses omoplates. Il n'eut aucune envie de la réveiller pour la voir partir. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et vint déposer sa main sur son ventre. Et finalement, lui aussi tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque le soleil perça à travers les persiennes, Kate apprécia la chaleur de ce corps contre lequel elle était blottie. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle fit le tour de sa soirée. En réalisant qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Richard Castle, elle s'extirpa de son emprise à regrets.

· Tu n'espérais pas t'enfuir ainsi ?

· Oh ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Euh… Il faut que je parte…

· J'te raccompagne.

· Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine !

· Si j'insiste.

* * *

Dos à lui, elle entrouvrit sa porte en sentant sa respiration erratique dans son cou. Elle n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-elle redouter son absence alors qu'il était encore là et qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures ? De son côté, Castle était tiraillé. Il mourait d'envie de la revoir mais elle semblait si indépendante, il ne voulait pas risquer de l'effrayer. Il regarda sa bouche avec insistance et sourit en la voyant instinctivement passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il s'en approcha et goûta à ces dernières légèrement humides. Son envie de ne pas aller trop vite fut rapidement oubliée, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme désireux d'approfondir cette initiative. Le baiser fut évident, spontané et langoureux.

Dire que Beckett fut surprise était un euphémisme. Si un autre homme avait osé agir avec une telle audace, elle lui aurait surement cassé les deux jambes, mais sa main glissait aisément dans les cheveux de l'écrivain. Ce n'est pas l'homme médiatique qui lui plaisait, bien au contraire. Elle appréciait davantage l'homme discret et charmant du petit bar.

Le romancier se décolla de ses lèvres pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

· T'es libre ce soir ?

· Oui…

· Tant mieux, je passerais te prendre, disons 19h30.

Il s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur, et Kate entra dans son appartement. Elle referma la porte et colla son dos contre cette dernière. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore rougies par ce baiser inopiné.

· _Mon Dieu que ses lèvres sont douces !_

· Une fin de soirée avec Lanie, hein !

· Maman ?!

· Alors ? Il est aussi bon amant qu'il n'y paraît ? demanda sa mère sans détour.

La conversation fut longue… Très longue… Trop longue… Cependant, Kate ne répondait que par des sons ou des hochements de tête, ses pensées étaient accaparées par la soirée de la veille. Qu'aurait-elle pu espérer de plus qu'une rencontre formidable pour ce jour de l'An ?


End file.
